


wanderlust

by respiro



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Boys Being Boys, Dancer Zuko (Avatar), Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), One Shot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Sokka (Avatar), Theater Nerd Zuko (Avatar)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respiro/pseuds/respiro
Summary: zimna sierpniowa noc, puszki po kawie na tylnych siedzeniach białego porsche, morelowy koc i oni - głupi nastolatkowie uciekający od głupich problemów
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> dla julii kocham cie slonce wszystkiego najlepszego  
> wattpad; myopia-

"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞, '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬." - "𝐌𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐬" 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞

Sokka nie nastawiłby budzika o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, jaką była cholerna druga w nocy. Sokka miał dziś dzień wolny od szkoły i nie zamierzał wstać spod ciepłego koca. Sokka zignorował lecącą w tle piosenkę Shakiry i z wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach z powrotem zamknął oczy. Jednak, gdy "Hips Don't Lie" zabrzmiała w jego uszach po raz trzeci, z grymasem na twarzy podniósł telefon z ustawionych w wieżę pudełek po pizzy, służących za prowizoryczną szafkę nocną. Musiał zmrużyć oczy, bo wczoraj, zbyt zmęczony, aby zrobić cokolwiek, zapomniał zmniejszyć jasności wyświetlacza.

\- Zuko - Przeczytał zdziwiony, zdenerwowany i zaciekawiony jednocześnie, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Zuko (zapisany w kontaktach z serduszkiem na końcu) nigdy nie dzwonił do niego, gdy nie miał ku temu powodu. W zasadzie Zuko nie dzwonił do niego prawie nigdy. Sokka nauczył się, że chłopak woli rozmowy twarzą w twarz, a on nie miał z tym problemu. Od długich, nocnych rozmów ze smartfonem zgniecionym pomiędzy jego twarzą a poduszką miał Aanga, którego bełkot służył mu jako dobranockę.

Natomiast Zuko... Zuko nie dzwoniłby do niego od tak, z byle jakiego powodu. Dlatego Sokka zmarszczył brwi i zanim chłopak po drugiej stronie zdążył się rozłączyć, odebrał telefon, wymuszając z suchego gardła ciche "halo?".

\- Nie odchodzi mnie czy śpisz, czekam na parkingu pod blokiem. Masz dziesięć minut - Sokka nie miał nawet czasu otworzyć ust, słysząc jedynie krótkie pikanie. Coś było nie tak. Wyczuł to w tych dziesięciu sekundach rozmowy, tonie i słowach, wypowiedzianych przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie miał wyboru - wygrzebał się z pościeli, jak ropucha z ziemi po zimie, i zabierając pierwsze lepsze dresy z podłogi, ruszył wzdłuż korytarza do łazienki jak najciszej, starając się nie obudzić siostry i ojca. Szybko naciągnął na nogi spodnie, nie zmieniając koszulki i nie poprawiając potarganych trzygodzinnym snem włosów. W drodze do wyjścia spojrzał się przelotnie w lustro i zdecydował się zostać przy nim sekundę dłużej. Zmartwienie na jego twarzy było bardziej widoczne niż chciałby, żeby było. Próbował je jak najszybciej zetrzeć. Zuko nie lubił, gdy ktoś się o niego martwił. A przynajmniej nie gdy ktoś otwarcie to okazywał.

Opuścił łazienkę z niepewną miną i paczką papierosów, którą trzymał na wszelki wypadek w szafce obok lustra. Wziął ją ze sobą, gdyby to akurat dziś wypadł ten wypadek. Prędko zabrał telefon, klucze oraz dwie puszki czarnej kawy z lodówki i biegiem popędził ku klatce schodowej.

Przeciągając się lekko, wyszedł z budynku i w tej samej chwili zatrząsł się z zimna. Mógł zabrać ze sobą grubszą kurtkę. Lato w tym roku nie miało się czym popisać. Rozejrzał się po parkingu, oświetlanym przez ledwo działające latarnie i samotny księżyc oraz gwiazdy ukryte gdzieś za ciemnymi chmurami. Białego porsche Zuko nie dało się przegapić, nawet gdy ukryte było za rosnącym wysoko drzewem i niezapaloną latarnią. Sokka miał ochotę zagwizdać za każdym razem, gdy je widział. Cóż, samochód jak ten robił wrażenie, szczególnie na obrzeżach Brooklynu.

Skierował więc krok w tamtą stronę i gdy tylko otworzył przednie drzwiczki i posadził swój niewyspany tyłek na obitym skórzaną tapicerką fotelu, odwrócił głowę w lewo, aby spojrzeć na dziewiętnastolatka obok. Spróbować rozluźnić atmosferę, którą od razu po wejściu do samochodu dało się wyczuć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chodzi o coś poważnego, bo nie zamie-

\- Ojciec dowiedział się o błękitnym duchu.

Sokka rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Otworzył usta, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale jedyne co opuściło jego usta to gorący oddech. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć skulonego chłopaka za kierownicą, ale ta zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do jego ramienia i zawróciła, zajmując miejsce na głowie skórzanego siedzenia.

Ojciec Zuko dowiedział się o Błękitnym Duchu, a Sokka mógł jedynie wyobrażać sobie jak okropnie musiał czuć się starszy. Błękitny Duch był dla Zuko ucieczką, alter ego, drugim Zuko. Odkąd tylko zobaczył go na scenie, w czarnym kombinezonie i modrawą maską na twarzy, wiedział jak ważne stało się dla chłopaka to przebranie. W końcu jednak strój zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawiła się korona Księcia Narodu Ognia, zaraz po nim fartuch serwującego herbatę Lee i tobołek wygnanego z kraju żebraka. Jednak sam Błękitny Duch został, stał się symbolem, miejscem w umyśle młodego aktora, do którego mógł uciec od rzeczywistości i ojca. Będąc na scenie, był kimś kompletnie innym. Kimś, kto potrafił kłamać. I nagle, w krótkiej chwili, zostało mu to odebrane, wyrwane siłą. Tak, Sokka mógł jedynie wyobrażać sobie jak musiał czuć się Zuko.

\- Cholera - wydusił szeptem, nie spoglądając na Zuko. Zamiast tego, odwrócił wzrok, przyglądając się mijanym sklepom, galeriom handlowym, latarniom ulicznym i światłom przy skrzyżowaniach, skąpanych w blasku pełnego księżyca. Wszystko wydawało się lepsze, od widoku powstrzymującego się od płaczu dziewiętnastolatka na siedzeniu obok. Zaciśnięte na kierownicy palce, aż pobielały mu knykcie, zmarszczona brew i zmrużone oczy, szybko poruszająca się klatka piersiowa, czy zamglony, przemieszczający się nerwowo wzrok, a jego blizna w świetle samochodowej lampki sprawiała wrażenie świeżej i zdecydowanie bolesnej. Czerwona skóra wokół niej zdawała się niemal pulsować. Sokka znał się na ludziach, ale jeszcze bardziej znał się na Zuko.

Znali się długo, trzy lata dokładniej. I Sokka nieśmiało mógł chwalić się, że był jedną z niewielu osób, które potrafiły przebić się przez mur, którym zabudował się Zuko. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, bo mur ten można było porównać do tego w Ba Sing Se, o którym uczyli się niedawno na historii. Wysoki, gruby i, jak mogło się wydawać, nie do przebicia. Jednak Sokka wierzył, że gdy coś było chronione tak ciężkim do zburzenia murem, musiało być cenne. I było. Sokka nie żałował trudu, jaki włożył w dostanie się do tego skarbu.

\- Ta, - Usłyszał głośne westchnięcie, jakby Zuko od dawna wstrzymywał oddech. Odwrócił więc głowę - Cholera.

Sokka nie wiedział, gdzie Zuko planował ich zabrać. Czy planował w ogóle gdziekolwiek ich zabrać. Nie poznawał okolicy, w której się znajdowali, ale zdecydował się nie narzekać. Zamiast tego zaczął bawić się własnymi palcami, czy to z nudów czy z zażenowania. Atmosfera między nimi nagle zagęściła się, a cisza, na jaką był zdany, była nie do wytrzymania. Sięgnął w pewnej chwili po puszkę kawy, którą ciągle trzymał w kieszeni luźnych dresów. Zanim zdążył ją otworzyć, chwycił drugą i podstawił Zuko pod nos.

\- Chcesz? - Ten jedynie pokiwał głową na boki, nie odwracając uwagi od ulicy, więc Sokka rzucił puszkę za siebie, z satysfakcją wsłuchując się w dźwięk odbijanego od metalowych zakończeń pasów bezpieczeństwa aluminium. Brew Zuko w odpowiedzi tylko lekko zadrżała.

Nie jechali długo, choć wystarczająco, aby Sokka zdążył wypić 250 mililitrów puszkowej kofeiny i zachciało mu się sikać. Czyli mniej więcej dwadzieścia minut. Po tym czasie w końcu zauważył zjazd na dobową stacją benzynową. Stacja była prawie pusta, mimo że znajdowała się w pobliżu nie licząc kilku samochodów przy wjeździe i, z tego co zdołał dostrzec, grupki nastolatków przy zadaszonych toaletach. Nada się.

\- Zjedź tutaj - zaczepił, kiedy dostrzegł wyraźne (wyraźniejsze niż wcześniej) zmęczenie i stres na twarzy chłopaka. Zuko nie potrzebował szybkiej przejażdżki, żeby uciec od problemów. Zuko potrzebował rozmowy, ciepłej czekolady z taniego sklepiku przy stacji benzynowej i, co najważniejsze, chwili ciszy i spokoju. Choć nie wiedział, czy stacja benzynowa, przy której kazał zatrzymać się Zuko była najlepszym źródłem ciszy i spokoju, była tuż za rogiem, a on nie mógł więcej znieść widoku zaszklonych oczu sidemnastolatka i mimowolnie przygryzanej dolnej wargi.

Zuko kiwnął tylko niepewnie głową, ale nadal nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem, ze skupionym wzrokiem i przyspieszonym, nierównym oddechem zwalniając i w końcu zjeżdżając z autostrady, zaparkował na obszernym parkingu. Sokka odetchnął z ulgą. Odgłosy wielkiego miasta wciąż ciągnęły się za nimi, mieszając się z rykami samochodów z daleka, świstem wiatru i skoczą muzyką w radiu. Sokka nie miał nic przeciwko - ratowały go one przed kompletnie już niezręczną ciszą. Zerknął przelotnie w lewo, sprawdzając stan jego przyjaciela. Co takiego ten chłopak musiał zrobić światu, żeby zasłużyć sobie na takie życie?

Zuko odchylił głowę do tyłu, wzdychając gwałtownie i przecierając zmęczoną twarz szczupłymi dłońmi. Sokka, choć nie chcąc, dostrzegł jak na pełnych ustach chłopaka pojawił się grymas ni to bólu ni z wstydu. Cholera, a tak starał się nie pokazać zmartwienia! Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić. Nawet jeśli znali się długo i bardzo dobrze, Sokka wciąż nie potrafił spojrzeć się bez współczucia na twarz przyjaciela i nie pomyśleć o szpetnej szramie zdobiące bladą cerę w okolicy lewego oka. Sokka widział jakie spojrzenia kelnerzy w kawiarniach, kierowcy autobusów, czy zwykli przechodnie posyłają Zuko. Współczucie pomieszane z obrzydzeniem. Zuko powiedział mu kiedyś, że nauczył się je ignorować, przestać spuszczać głowę za każdym razem, gdy stał w kolejce po zakupy. Zuko nie potrafił kłamać.

Sokka musiał przyznać, że kiedyś również był jedną z tych osób. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Zuko pracował w herbaciarni, która chociaż dopiero rozpoczynała działalność, wszystkie stoliki miała zajęte. Sokka wpadł do niej raz, gdy na dworze rozpętała się ulewa, a jego przyjaciele nie zdawali się pamiętać o ich spotkaniu w pobliskim kinie. Sokka nie zauważył wtedy pięknego wystroju herbaciarni, nie dostrzegł wymuszonego uśmiechu posłanego mu przez chłopaka za ladą, nie odpowiedział na ciepły, choć zachrypły, głos, pytający "co podać?", nie skupił się na piwnych tęczówkach, które starały się patrzeć prosto w te Sokki. Jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł w tamtej chwili zobaczyć była wielka blizna, zdobiąca lewą stronę twarzy nastolatka. Chłopaka blisko jego wieku. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy kelner z irytacją rzucił menu na stolik i odszedł, zostawiając Sokkę zszokowanego i zażenowanego. Nie wspominał tego spotkania dobrze.

Teraz nadal widział bliznę. Szramę, która na zawsze pozostanie symbolem dziecka, którego niewinność została odebrana zbyt wcześnie. Tak, Sokka widział tę bliznę, widział skrzywdzonego trzynastolatka, ofiarę i spłoszoną zwierzynę, jednak był w stanie dostrzec też Zuko. Tego prawdziwego. Tego, który okropnie fałszuje, choć nieźle wychodzi mu gra na flecie. Tego, którego herbata smakowała okropnie i tego, który troszczył się i kochał. Który chciał być kochany.

\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę, zaraz wrócę.

Zuko pokiwał głową, otworzył drzwi i z powrotem wrócił do swojej niby medytacji. Przynajmniej tak to nazywał. Sokka, mimo że nie był ekspertem, wiedział, że zamartwianie się i obwinianie się o wszelkie zło tego świata w ciszy było dalekie od medytacji. Po za tym nie wydawało mu się, żeby lecące w radiu popowe hity i odgłosy szukania centów po kieszeniach w wykonaniu Sokki były sprzyjającymi medytacji czynnikami.

Ruszył w stronę sklepu przy stacji i już przed wejściem trybiki w jego głowie kręciły się z prędkością światła, próbując przypomnieć sobie ulubione jedzenie Zuko. Pamiętał tylko, że nie lubi owoców morza, ale o to chyba mógł być spokojny. Wkroczył do środka zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, że po za nim oraz młodą ekspedientką, nie było nikogo. Mógł się zastanawiać do woli.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nie będzie nad czym się zastanawiać. Półki były prawie puste, nie licząc kilku paczek solonych orzeszków i dwóch puszek gazowanych napojów. Nie było również możliwości zamówienia przepysznej, tak bardzo potrzebnej w tym momencie, gorącej czekolady! Sokka był zmuszony zabrać ze sobą zbyt-drogie-jak-na-orzeszki orzeszki i kolejną puszkę mrożonej kawy, którą udało mu się wygrzebać gdzieś z czeluści lodówek. Wyszedł niezadowolony z zakupów, w dodatku z ciemnych chmur, które od dawna czaiły się na pełny księżyc, zaczęły skapywać małe kropelki, nie zwiastujące nic dobrego. Pięknie. Prawdopodobnie utknęli na tym parkingu na długo. Nie pozwoliłby Zuko jeździć w ulewie, a on sam nie miał jeszcze prawa jazdy.

Deszcz zaczął przybierać na sile, więc ochraniając zawinięte w plastik orzeszki jeansową kurtką, która swoją drogą kosztowała go o wiele dużo, biegiem popędził ku białemu porsche. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że drzwiczki były otwarte. Zuko najwyraźniej nie miał nastroju na zabawy. Kiedy wsiadł do samochodu, był mokry do suchej nitki, ale to nie o siebie się w tej chwili martwił. O jego uwagę walczyły jednocześnie dwie rzeczy - zamoczona skórzana tapicerka i Zuko oraz jego zmęczone spojrzenie, gdy przeglądał wiadomości na swoim telefonie. Tak, ta druga zdecydowanie wygrała jego małe zawody. 

\- Kupiłem orzeszki. Bardzo drogie. O! I kawę, pomyślałem, że dobrze ci zrobi. Wybacz, że zimna, nie miałem jak zamówić. Musiałem wziąć z lodówek - wymamrotał i wyciągnął przekąski z przemoczonej kurtki. 

\- Sokka - Zuko wyglądał na zmieszanego - jestem uczulony na orzechy.

Wtopa. Blamaż. Porażka. Jak mógł zapomnieć? Cholera, jednak jest okropnym przyjacielem. Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta i błagać o przebaczenie, usłyszał cichy śmiech z siedzenia obok. Choć śmiech to dużo powiedziane, nie był to nawet chichot, a krótkie sapnięcie, niemal niedosłyszalne przez szalejący za oknami samochodu wiatr i ulewę. Zdziwiony, zerknął w tamtym kierunku. Zuko nie siedział już do niego profilem, a odwrócił się, ukazując przy tym całą twarz. Smutną, choć uśmiechniętą. Sokka był wdzięczny kroplom deszczu, dudniącym o samochodowe szyby, że zagłuszały bicie jego serca, które było zdecydowane zbyt szybkie. Dobrzy bogowie, co się z nim dzieje?

\- Nie szkodzi, - dodał przez uśmiech. - wciąż mamy tę kawę, prawda? Po za tym wyglądałeś śmiesznie. 

\- Ja nie wyglądam śmiesznie, tylko przystojnie. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie - Same głupoty. Na szczęście w odpowiedzi znów otrzymał ten sam lekki śmiech. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby wygadywanie takich bzdur nie uchodziło mu na sucho. Może wtedy w końcu przestałby je pleść - A właśnie, wziąłem z domu puszkę dla ciebie. Jest cieplejsza niż ta tutaj. Weź ją, tobie przyda się bardziej. 

Zuko zmarszczył tylko brew, ale posłusznie odwrócił się i sięgnął po puszkę, którą Sokka wyrzucił wcześniej na tyły samochodu. I, o bogowie, za jakie grzechy musiał patrzeć na skrawek umięśnionego brzucha starszego, który udało mu się dostrzec, gdy szkarłatna bluza podwinęła się lekko. 

Brunet wrócił na swoje miejsce i otworzył puszkę z małym sykiem. Sokka powtórzył zaraz za nim. Oboje siedzieli w ciszy, choć ta nie była tak uciążliwa jak ta z przed dwudziestu minut, sącząc niesmaczną, zimną kawę. Zauważył, że radio, które towarzyszyło im przez całą drogę, teraz nie grało już nic. Szatyn, pomimo że nie miał nic przeciwko tej przyjemnej chwili spokoju, czuł ciekawość i obowiązek, żeby spytać, co dokładnie stało się tej nocy. Obserwował więc twarz przyjaciela, starając się wybrać odpowiedni moment na rozmowę. Choć żaden nie wydawał się idealny, kiedyś musiał nadejść.

\- Jak się dowiedział?

Postawa Zuko momentalnie się zmieniła. Skulił ramiona i zmrużył oczy. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a palcami stukał o aluminiową puszkę, dorównując rytmowi z deszczem. Spuścił głowę - zły znak, bardzo zły. Rysy twarzy również wydawały się zmienić wygląd. Nie były już gładkie, a ostre, ponure, chociaż neonowe światła, które na nie padały nie zmieniły swojego położenia. Nawet jego blada skóra nie była już tak żywa i jasna, a zamiast tego szara i bez barw. Sokka rozumiał. Nie pospieszał. 

\- Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - wtrącił.

\- Nie, nie, - Brunet odetchnął głęboko - w porządku. Należy ci się. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem - Sokka czuł się źle, wyczuwając w słowach przyjaciela ponurą nutę. 

Zuko najwyraźniej potrzebował czasu, a Sokka chciał mu go dać jak najwięcej. Miewał problemy z zachowaniem cierpliwości, a jego wrodzona ciekawość do poznawania świata ( i cudzych problemów ) nie ułatwiała sprawy. Jednak z Zuko było inaczej. Chłopak od zawsze wydawał się narwany i pełen temperamentu, ale gdy przychodziło do słów, zamykał wszystkie pokoje w swojej podświadomości na cztery spusty i nie chciał wpuszczać tam nikogo. I nawet jeśli Sokka dał radę zdobyć do nich klucze (a raczej sprytem wyrobić ich kopię), nadal pukał.

Minęła krótka chwila, być może jedynie dwie minuty, kiedy Zuko odważył się po raz kolejny otworzyć usta:

\- Zostawiłem scenariusz do następnej sztuki na biurku. Azula go zauważyła. Nie powiedziała tego ojcu wprost, ale podłożyła pewnie gdzieś w jego biurze. Wściekł się. Nie było miło - Sokka słuchał i spuszczał brwi coraz niżej w wyrazie współczucia - Powiedział, że jak do wtorku nie rzucę "tego dziecinnego teatrzyku", nie mam po co wracać do domu. 

\- I co? Rzucisz to?

\- A jaki mam niby wybór? Ostatnim razem pozwolił mi wrócić tylko ze względu na Azulę.

Sokka nie odezwał się więcej, zmieszany. Zuko poszedł w jego ślady. Wpatrywał się w szybko spływające po szybie krople deszczu. Sokka zastanawiał się, czy Zuko rzeczywiście miał jakiś wybór. Szatyn znał jego nieciekawą sytuację w rodzinie. Brunet nie odziedziczył umiejętności perfekcyjnej manipulacji po ojcu, więc czytało się z niego jak z otwartej księgi. (Nawet Toph to przyznała, a jest ślepa!). Nie potrafił kłamać, może więc dlatego potrafił zachwycić publiczność, poruszając się na scenie. 

Sokka nigdy nie miał okazji poznać ojca Zuko osobiście. Nie musiał jednak i nie chciał. Nieme opowieści jego przyjaciela zdecydowanie wystarczyły, aby mógł wyobrazić sobie jego personę. Persona ta nie była zbyt przyjazna ani rodzinna. Sokka nie potrafił zrozumieć pokręconej familii starszego, a tym bardziej jej głowy. Zawsze myślał o nim jak o potworze, zwyrodnialcu. Nigdy natomiast nie powiedział tego Zuko, bo on myślał o nim jak o ojcu. Człowieku, któremu z góry należy się szacunek. Człowieku, któremu chciał zaimponować. Człowieku, przez którego chciał być kochany.

\- Wiesz, - zaczął półszeptem, zaskoczony, że jego głos w ogóle przebił się przez głośne dźwięki zbliżającej się burzy - zawsze mógłbyś zatrzymać się u nas. Jestem pewien, że Katara i mój tata nie będą mieć nic przeciwko.

\- Nie mogę - Zuko tym razem nie spojrzał mu w oczy, a jego głos zadrżał. Sokka był prawie pewny, że nie było to od zimna. - Nawet gdybym się zgodził, nie mogę zostać u ciebie na zawsze. 

Starszy miał całkowitą rację, choć szatyn nie chciał przyznać tego głośno. Zuko miał swoje życie. Pokręcone, okropne i zepsute. Ale było jego i Sokka nie mógł mu go odebrać ani zmienić. Próbował, ale za każdym razem musiał jedynie patrzeć, jak chłopak wstawał z poobdzieranych już kolan, tylko po to, żeby znowu upaść. Bolało bardzo. Sokka miał oczy, widział. Nie wiedział tylko, ile jeszcze razy będzie musiał oglądać, jak nastolatek dyskretnie owija bandażem posiniaczone nadgarstki tuż przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

\- Coś wymyślimy. Zuko, błagam cię - Jego głos miał być przepełniony determinacją, nie desperacją i złością. Zmieszany się z pierwszymi grzmotami i krótkim błyskiem, sprawił, że Zuko zamknął zmęczone oczy, odetchnął głęboko i przetarł palcami obolałe skronie. Sokka wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, ale cofnął ją, gdy Zuko tylko pokiwał przecząco głową, przystawiając ją do zimnej samochodowe szyby. 

Sokka nie miał bladego pojęcia jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć nad jej rozwiązaniem. Nie miał sumienia zostawić jej w takim stanie. Zuko nie odpowiedział i nie wyglądało na to, że zamierzał. Szatyn zdecydował, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę, choć tu pojawiał się kolejny problem. Zwykle, gdy jego przyjaciel potrzebował oczyścić umysł, a Sokka znajdował się akurat w pobliżu, rozmawiali o teatrze (mimo że w temacie młodszy był zielony). Nadchodzących sztukach, nowych musicalach, czy stresującej głównej roli. Sokka po prostu kiwał głową, co chwila mrucząc krótkie "mhm", przysłuchując się przyjemnemu brzmieniu zachrypłego głosu bruneta, kiedy ten z grymasem na twarzy opowiadał o tegorocznej adaptacji "Miłości pośród smoków" ("Kompletnie zmasakrowali tę powieść! Efekty były niezłe, ale reszta? Nie warta moich dwudziestu dolarów."). Teraz jednak teatr był powodem potrzeby oczyszczenia umysłu - to komplikowało sprawy. Jedynymi rzeczami, które sprawiały, że oczy starszego błyszczały z podekscytowania, a podrapane ze stresu przedramię mogło odetchnąć z ulgą, były Błękitny Duch, jego wujek i kaczki, które dokarmiał nad stawem w parku blisko szkoły w każdy piątek. Musiał więc polegać tylko na dwóch pozostałych.

Minęło długie siedem minut, zanim otworzył usta, żeby spytać się o nowo otwartą herbaciarnię wujka Iroh, gdy Zuko oderwał się od chłodnego szkła i odwrócił się do Sokki:

\- Jeśli to naprawdę nie byłby problem, - Pociągnął czerwonym od zimna nosem, wnętrzem dłoni przecierając go - mógłbym zatrzymać się u ciebie przez kilka dni? Potem pogadam z wujkiem.

Sokka z ulgą wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć brunet nie mógł dostrzec uniesionych do góry warg. Zuko był w tej chwili kłębkiem nerwów i zażenowania, więc szatyn nie zamierzał jeszcze bardziej trzymać go w niepewności.

\- Pewnie, że tak! Katara może być na początku trochę marudna, ale tylko dlatego, że jeszcze cię nie zna. Z tatą nie będzie problemu, od razu mu się spodobasz! Poczekaj tylko aż poznasz babcię! Nie wypuści cię z domu, dopóki nie spróbujesz jej słynnych pierożków - Zuko patrzył na niego ze zmieszaną miną. Jednocześnie zafascynowaną, przerażoną i wycieńczoną. - O, właśnie! Masz jakieś swoje rzeczy, czy będę musiał poświęcić swoje ulubione bokserki?

(Starszy nie wyglądał jakby chciał wiedzieć, jak wyglądają jego ulubione bokserki. A szkoda, bo były bardzo gustowne.)

\- Ja-- Mam w bagażniku torbę. Na wypadek gdybym-- - gdybyś w końcu zdecydował się uciec z tego pieprzonego domu wariatów - Sokka dokończył za niego w myślach, czekając na faktyczną odpowiedź chłopaka - No. Na wszelki wypadek. 

Sokka zdecydował się nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego na nowo pogrążył się w opowiadaniu Zuko o swojej obszernej rodzinie, co z jakiegoś nieznanego Soce powodu to zdawało się uspokajać zszargane nerwy dziewiętnastolatka. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że Zuko przy historiach o rodzinnych obiadach, zjeżdżaniu na sankach z najwyższej górki na przedmieściach z Katarą i babcią, czy łowieniu ryb z Hakodą i obdartych kolanach przy próbach nauki jazdy na rowerze i pieszych wycieczkach po górach, będzie spięty, tęskny za dzieciństwem, którego nigdy nie miał. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko Sokka zaczynał paplać o siostrze, tacie i babci, przybranym wujku i przyjaciołach ojca chłopak dziwnie relaksował się, a rysy jego twarzy łagodniały. Szatyn z początku starał się być ostrożny, żeby nie powiedzieć niczego głupiego, ale po pewnym czasie on również przestawał zwracać na to uwagę, całkowicie oddając się swoim opowieściom. Zuko nigdy nie posiadał takiej rodziny, nie miał takich wspomnień, ale Sokka robił co tylko mogł, by jego przyjaciel potrafił jak najdokładniej zobrazować sobie wygląd narysowanego przez niego bizona na spodnie nart Katary.

\- Myślisz, że niedługo przestanie padać? - Oczywiście, że nie. Sokka spojrzał jednak przez szybę, oznaczoną szybko spływającymi po niej kroplami. 

\- Wątpię. Dopiero co zaczęło lać, Pewnie posiedzimy tu z dobrą godzinę, dopóki trochę się uspokoi. - oznajmił niepocieszonym głosem, bo choć towarzystwo Zuko sprawiało mu nieopisaną radość, tak wolałby napawać się tym towarzystwem w domowym zaciszu, pod kocem i z kubkiem gorącego kakao w dłoni. Odpowiedziało mu markotne burknięcie. Szatyn doskonale rozumiał tę reakcję.

\- Mam koc za siedzeniem.

\- Może jednak uda nam się nie zamarznąć na śmierć. Bo serio Zuko, to twoje ogrzewanie nic nie daje. Już wiem dlaczego ciągle łazisz w kapturach.

\- Super śmieszne. Wyjmiesz ten koc? Muszę napisać do wujka.

Sokka kiwnął tylko głową i zanurkował między siedzenia. Poszukiwania owego przykrycia nie były ciężkie ani długie. Zuko był niesamowitym pedantem, uwielbiał gdy wszystko miało swoje miejsce, a kurz nie odważył się dotknąć żadnej z nich. Dlatego morelowy, gruby koc, schowany w papierowej torbie, był poskładany w kostkę i pachnący lawendowym proszkiem do prania. Uśmiechnął się lekko - lawendowy zapach przypominał mu Zuko. Powrócił na siedzenie pasażera i ułożył kołderkę na kolanach.

\- Iroh po nas przyjedzie. - Zuko nie odwrócił wzroku od wyświetlacza, ale przesunął nieco głowę. - Będzie za godzinę. Zawiózłbym nas, ale nie jestem pewien czy dam radę prowadzić w taką pogodę.

\- Nie szkodzi, naprawdę. Po za tym dzięki - zapewnił. Zapadła cisza, choć ta wcale ciszą nie była. Słychać było przez coraz głośniejsze dudnienie deszczu i odgłosy niedalekiej autostrady i radiowe hity tego roku. - Hej, da się odsunąć te fotele?

\- Ta, myślałem o tym samym. - Brunet uniósł ledwo widocznie kąciki ust. Pochylił się na tyle, aby chwycić małą korbkę u boku siedzenia i oparcie fotela cofnęło się płynnie. Sokka, naśladując ruchy starszego, zrobił to samo. Samochód stał się pusty i przypominał bardziej wielkie łóżko. Sokka mogłby żyć w tym małym pojeździe. 

Zuko odchylił się do tyłu z głośnym westchnięciem. Wyglądał na wykończonego. Szesnastolatek nie dziwił mu się. Było późno, naprawdę późno, tak późno, że Sokka modlił się, żeby zdążyli dojechać na Brooklyn przed budzikiem Hakody, a co gorsza - przed budzikiem Katary. Nie licząc tego, Zuko musiał mieć paskudny dzień. Szatyn zerknął na chłopaka. Jego bladą cerę, ciemne wory pod oczami, czerwoną bliznę i sierzchnięte wargi. Pomimo tego, Zuko po raz pierwszy od półtorej godziny wyglądał spokojnie. Od jasnej twarzy odbijały się światła drogowych lamp oraz neonowego szyldu stacji benzynowej, a wielkie i małe krople na samochodowej szybie rzucały na nią cienie, tworząc kropkowaty wzorek. Nawet chropowata powierzchnia blizny wydawała się jakoś gładsza, delikatniejsza. A usta, które starszy nagle mimowolnie oblizał, w pewnym momencie wydały się dla Sokki stworzone do całowania.

Sokka potrząsnął głową na boki, odganiając natrętne myśli. Chwycił koc, który wciąż spoczywał na jego kolanach i starannie okrył nim przyjaciela. Minęło dobre dziesięć minut, odkąd szatyn obserwował jak klatka piersiowa Zuko miarowo unosi się i opada. Słyszał cichsze już grzmoty i spokojniejszy deszczyk. Słyszał smętną piosenkę o miłości puszczoną dla kogoś w dedykacji. Słyszał bicie własnego serca, kiedy nachylił się delikatnie nad bladym chłopakiem. 

\- Hej, Zuko? - wyszeptał, starając się, aby jego głos nie zginął pośród otaczających ich dźwięków.

\- Hm? - Zuko mruknął półprzytomnie. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał mu w oczy. Skąpane w sztucznych promieniach straciły swoją cynamonową barwę, a wydały się niemal złote.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że do mnie zadzwoniłeś.

\- Ja też.


End file.
